My Little Gift To You
by PenelopeJess
Summary: Did Derek get what he deserves? Or is it not enough.


**A/N :** So I decided to write something due to the finale. Because I am really pissed off at a certain someone, I need to take it out on a fic. I decided not to stab him because well, Derek doesn't seem like the horribly violent type that I need to stab him as an excuse for self defence so I decided to make do with something else. -grins-

* * *

A smile crept across her face when she saw the familiar red head walking through the hospital entrance. Part of her red hair was plaited together, leaving the rest to sprawl over her shoulders. On her body was a figure fitting, red, halterneck dress, and on her feet were a pair of silver stilletos. It wasn't a surprise, actually. It hasn't been a surprise ever since Jessica saw the transformation of Addison Shepherd from high school to med school. The chick was gorgeous, and it took Derek Shepherd to make her realise that. 

Jessica and Addison were high school band mates that turned best friend. They may be termed as a band geek, but they sure had made the years in high school fun and memorable for each other. The two of them had only lost touch ever since Addison's medical career started soaring upwards. When problems in Addison's marriage appeared, she started emailing Jess again, confiding everything in her. Only 2 weeks after Addison arrived in Seattle that she broke the news to Jessica, explaining the affair and the presence of a new woman in her husband's life. They converse through email at least twice a week from then on.

Jessica excused herself from the group of people she was talking to and folded her arms in front of her chest, waiting for the moment the red head would turn around and see her. The moment happened in the next three seconds.

"Jessica!" Addison gasped, holding out her arms as she walked to her long lost friend for a hug. Jessica laughed, wrapping her arms around Addison in return.

"Hi!" she squealed, the both of them finally letting go of the tight embrace.  
"Wha--what are you doing here?" Addison blurted out. "Were you invited to the prom? Did you know Richard? A date of one of our attendings?"  
Jessica laughed, shaking her head. "I'm actually the planner."  
"The planner? All of these?"  
The asian nodded, taking a glance around the decorated hospital once again. "Well an intern called. Dr. Karev, I believe. He sounded so frustrated and desperate and almost pleaded for my team to get down here to make the decoration perfect." she laughed at the memory.

"I'm sure it has to be him." Addison laughed. Her eyes shifted as a man in a suit made his way towards them, his eyes glued on Jessica's back.  
"6 O'Clock." Addison warned, throwing the man a friendly smile before letting her gaze shift back to her friend. "We will _need_ to catch up someday." Addison said, receiving a nod from Jessica before the asian tilt her head backwards to take a glimpse the approaching person. "But before you go, have you seen my husband?"

Jessica had been Addison's maid of honour on her wedding day, she had watched Addison fall head over heels with Derek. Derek Shepherd was a high school jock, a well-known, handsome boy that every girl wants to date, a complete opposite of what Addison was back in high school. Jessica had always been wary of Derek's intensions and never had fully trusted him. But if it were to make Addison happy, Jessica was more than happy for her friend's agreement to his proposal.

She nodded at Addison's question, then gestured over to the other end of the room. "There, by the punch bowl."

* * *

Addison leaned against her husband's shoulder, her eyes closed as she breathed in his famliar scent. Little did she know, Derek's eyes were focused onto the one woman she was unable to compete with--Meredith Grey. Their bodies swayed side by side to the tempo of the music, Derek taking the lead of their movements. Then, he stopped, pulling away from her. 

"I'll be right back." he said, planting a kiss on her cheek. Addison nodded, wrapping her arms around her body as he left. She let out the breathe that she had been holding, her eyes wandering around the room as she left the dance floor, hoping to find someone familiar to talk to. At the sight of her high school best friend, she smiled, making her way towards her.

"I'm sorry but I would need to steal her away from you." Addison joked, sliding an arm around Jessica's. Jessica raised an eyebrow at her friend, then turned back to the man apologetically.  
"Excuse us."

"So, my dance partner left me, and I thought we could catch up." Addison suggested, leading Jessica away from the man they were talking to.  
"First, you need to show me around the hospital." Jessica said. "You always spoke about how wonderful the hospital hallways were, how you always sneak into linen closets, exam rooms and wherever available to make out with Derek." she pointed out, receiving a light smack on her arm. "What? You make the rooms sound so cosy and desirable, which is something I've never imagined a hospital would be! So c'mon, you've gotta show me. Then I will tell you a bit about my life, and then maybe we can catch up for real some day. Coffee or something."

Addison scanned the room again, confirming that her husband was no where in sight before nodding in agreement. "Deal."

* * *

"So, you moved to Seattle without telling me?" Addison asked, exiting the linen closet. Showing Jessica the places that Derek and herself had done it before was painful, yet at the same time, enjoyable. It helped her relive the happy memories that she had with her husband. Jessica rolled her eyes at the statement. 

"_You_ moved to Seattle without telling me." Jess reminded her. "I told you, in an email and you never replied. Which wasn't a big deal since I can always catch up on how the best OB/GYN specialist is doing from the papers. But apparently replying my mail seemed to slipped her mind." she teased, and hold out a hand when Addison started to protest. "Which, I understand. You're busy being the best."

"Well, _we_ were the best percussionists back in High School. Don't deny it, Jess. And I bet you are the best or the interns wouldn't have called for you." Addison said. "Because they certainly wouldn't call some random, average planner to do this for the niece of the Chief of Surgery."

Jessica didn't argue with her. There were reasons why the both of them were best friends and this was probably one of it. "Well, _we_ are the best." she said, their heels clicking along the abandoned hallway as Addison led them to the exam room.

"So this," Addison said, wriggling her eyebrows as her eyes darted to the closed door, a hand already on the knob. "Is the exam room." she introduced, the twisted the knob and push open the door. Jessica gasped, causing Addison's gaze to trace hers only to find her husband and his ex-girlfriend naked on the table, her hands threading his hair as his roam around her back, his lips all over her body.

"Oh god." Jessica mumbled under her breathe, her eyes darting towards Addison as she saw her face start to crumble. Addison bit her lower lip and turned away while the two in the room scramble to put their clothes on.

"Addie!" Derek exclaimed, pulling his pants up as he stumbled towards his wife. Addison turned to give him one last glance before shaking her head, backing away from him. Jessica blocked his way, folding her hands in front of her chest.

"Jess?" he blinked, the surprise on his face mimicked that of Addison's when she first saw her.  
"Yes, it's me. Looks like I was right about you."She spat out, hervoice betraying the anger that was rising within her. She shot the blonde in the room a disgusted look before turning her heels and running after her friend.

Derek shot another glance towards Meredith before jogging after the two down the empty hallway. "Addison!" he called out, catching up with them only to stand right in front of them, blocking their way. Immediately, Addison turned away. Derek grabbed her arm instinctively.

"Addie..."  
"Don't." Jessica warned, wrenching his arm away and placing herself between the two. "Don't you dare touch her."  
Derek glared down at the shorter asian. "She is my wife, this is my family. You have no right to tell me--"

"You lost the right to _touch_ your _wife_ after you decided to sex up the blonde chick in there!" she cut him off, delivering a slap across his face. The sound echoed through the hallway, causing Addison to jerk her head around to find Derek holding a hand to the side of his face.

"Jess...please." She whimpered. "Let it go."

At that, Jess turned around and raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Let it go?" she repeated her statement questioningly. "Dear god, what has he done to you, Addie?" she shook her head, leading Addison away from him. Derek blocked their way again. This time, Addison simply turned and ran, leaving Jessica to deal with Derek alone. When he tried to go after her, Jessica placed both hands on his chest, stopping him. He glared down at the palms that were pressed against his body warningly,only causing her to let out a laugh.

"What, you can let someone else caress your body while you can't even let your wife's friend touch you?"

"Get out of my way." he gritted his teeth. Jessica only tilted her head at him curiously, pressing her lips together in pretence of a consideration.  
"No." she smirked.

Derek grabbed her arm, attempting to yank her out of his way but she battered his hand off, another hand reached out for a tray and swung it to the side of his face. Derek staggered backwards, blinking as his vision blurred.

"You do not get to touch me." Jessica retorted coldly. He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breathe,steading himself agains the wall.

"Look, Jess." he tried again, drawing in another deep breathe. "I know what I did was wrong. Please, just let me try to make it up to my wife."

Jessica shook her head with a laugh. "No. I knew it would turn out this way. You were the jock, she was theso-called band geek. You made her see herself, build her up and then tear her down again.And what were you doing inside the exam room with that woman knowing that you have a _wife_? Oh wait, don't tell me, I know. That must be _Meredith Grey_. Yes, Addison told me all about your pathetic puppy love for your mistress. You chose Addie, Derek.You said you are working on it. But the way I see it, you are just this selfish little boy who is scared of being left alone."

Derek glared, inching forward to the asian and shoved his face into hers. Surprisingly, she didn't back off despite the obvious difference in their heights, putting her to a great disadvantage.

"You have _no_ right to judge me, or my marriage."  
She smirked, leaning closer to him, her eyes searching his. "Right, I don't. Just like you don't have the right to be Addison's husband anymore because you are not good enough for her." She said, her voice in a harsh whisper. But as she started to walk away, Jessica paused, turning back again to face Derek.

"Oh, and I almost forgot." she said, taking a quick step forward then brought her knee up to Derek's groin forcefully. He doubled over in pain, his body collapsing on the ground as his hands flew to his neither region, clutching it as he gasped for air.

"My little gift to you, Shepherd."


End file.
